


Scully Method, The

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: After doing some soul-searching upon returning from Kroner, Kansa, Scully decided to confront and flirt with Mulder.





	Scully Method, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Thje Scully Method.

## Thje Scully Method.

### by Pattie.

From: Title: The Scully Method.  
Author:Pattie  
Spoilers: Rain King  
Classification: MSR, UST, Humour  
Rated: PG: People under 14 would not use this method, anyway.  
Summary: Someone else may be flirty, use come ones, or be psychoanalytical when they want to. Mulder's not the only one to be playful during business hours.  
Archive: Yes.  
Feedback: Constructive or stroking, I'm okay with it. 

F.B.I., J. Edgar Hoover Building,  
The Basement Office.  
9:45 a.m.  
You'll Guess What Day of The Week. 

The pair were going through files to find any precedents to the phenomenon that occurred in Kroner, Kansas. It seemed Holman Hart's emotions and their connection with the weather had no commonalities with any other unsolved paranormal cases, meteorological or psychological. 

Scully sighed, tossed a folder onto the desk, and began to go through another one. "I caught that," she said, without looking up, and with a monotone drone in her voice. 

Mulder was immersed in a weather folder. Without looking up he said, "Did n----. 

I'm sorry. Caught what?" 

"What you said I did not catch." 

"How could you not catch something I didn't say or do?" Mulder had the same type of monotone in his voice as Scully had exhibitted. He loosened his tie as if it was bothering him. He continued to appear to be reading. 

Scully dropped her file, picked it up, and continued to examine it. "The look." 

"Didn't look." Mulder replaced one folder with another, trying not to look. He was looking at his partner now with interest. "What look? Enlighten me." 

"The one that looks like that, only one usually does it when the other isn't looking, or looks away as soon as they're caught. That one. Only sort of a ... I can't think of the word." 

"Any clues? How many letters?" Now his elbows were supporting his head on the desk. "Well...?" 

Great, thought Scully. Put me on the spot. Glancing at the document in her hands she remarked on what she thought was very interesting. "Although several of the test subjects answered 'yes' to wanting to control the weather, none claimed to have caused any changes in atmospheric conditions ... Stop peering at me like a school kid and let's wrap up the report before Skinner comes down and writes it for us?" 

"School kid? Do tell." Mulder only smiled and placed his file on the desk. Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair,he pondered the school boy crack and wondered what he looked like now. 

"What? Can I get through this ONE case before coffee break?" Hmm, no response. "I'll buy you one if you stop acting like my godson and get back to work." He's still on mute. "Okay, okay. Stare, glare..." 

"Gaze?" 

"Precisely! I have been told repeatedly, but I think Kroner, Kansas was the topper, about this look you give me when you...when you do. Whether you do it consciously or unconsciously, I have no idea. But some of my sources say it's happening. Have I suddenly grown another arm or something? Am I losing weight? Gaining weight? What?" 

"Did I ever tell you I'm a man? Oh, and here's a real secret," he whispered, "I like to look at pretty women. Don't tell the guy in maintenance, the one who comes down on Thursdays... I think he likes me." 

Scully crossed her arms and sat back. "You ARE a kid! You know, you never say things, you just do them. You are as closed as a clam." 

He only laughed. "Ah, yes! The great Scully! Mistress of mystery! Crossing her arms over her chest so she can't be seen. I remember the body language course we had to re-take last March. Did I tell you I have a photographic memory?" 

"You see the issue of taking a woman in as "eye candy" as a joke! Surely people have learned by this century to be more open and honest and up front about their thoughts. Well, maybe with the exception of Holman Hart as we finish up this case which by the way is due--" 

"Day after tomorrow. So, Scully, if I look at you, am I in any way compromising your value as a human being, or diminishing your contribution to society?" 

"You are not undervaluing me, Mulder. You are not being sexist. Maybe I have caught you looking a few times..." Dance, dance, she thought. Think harder and dance around the issue. See what he does. 

He sat forward in his chair again, folded his hands on his desk and looked right into her baby blue eyes. "Well, I know you look at me, as I look at women, and the natural thoughts pop into our heads. And yes, I do look at YOU. Not only to check on you as my partner during a case. Personally, I think if I didn't look you'd be offended." 

"Offended." 

"Offended. Even when it's just the two of us working here on a Saturday, no superiors in sight, you always look your best. Wonder why. Well, almost always. Except for the time you slipped on the... Anyway, I bet if I looked in on you when I wasn't expected, you'd look less perfect, more natural. Maybe you'd even forget to apply that scent I've become so accustomed to. I miss that scent at night." 

"Is that why you call me at 11:21? When I've dozed off and been writing in my field journal?" 

"YES! And guess WHAT!" he bellowed. 

"WHAT?" she shouted back mockingly. 

"I look and I like what I see!" 

Scully settled back and looked into his hazel green eyes. "I like what I see, too." With a whisper she added, "And I've been looking all along, all around, up and down. You are a lot to take in." 

"Really? I had the impression I irritated you. The way you snap at me sometimes, I just figured..." 

"We have had our philosophical disagreements, differing perspectives on cases, and sometimes you do get under my collar, yes, but if you weren't already married to your work, I might consider..." 

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold it right there, Scully! I am not married to my work. Devoted, yes. But not THAT devoted. Besides, you appear quite taken with that series of drug monographs you've been writing every Saturday night, when the town is just teeming with nice, eligible men, well-suited to you." 

Take a deep breath, she told herself. Relax and reveal something of yourself. "Are you eligible?" Her voice had an awkward softness that embarrassed her. 

"Uh, yes. As a matter of fact, I haven't had a real date in, oh, six or seven years. Been so busy with my "work", you might say. And making night time calls." 

"Do tell..." 

"Coffee break. How about that place DeBobo's always raving about?" Mulder reached for his suit jacket. 

"Spilt beans?" Scully picked up her handbag. "Dying to try it." 

"You haven't been there yet? You haven't lived!" 

"You've never asked me," she smiled. She felt rather demure. 

Mulder blocked the office door and gazed at her. 

"There it is. The gaze." 

"Scully?" 

"Yes?" 

"When we finish saving the world from vampires, liver snatchers and shape-shifting guys, will you go on a date with me?" 

"Same time next Saturday, only come over this time and bring popcorn and a movie. Maybe I'll let you massage my writer's cramp away." 

As he followed her to the elevator, he admired her gait, and the way her hair sometimes swung when she walked. "Know what, Agent Scully?" 

She pressed the elevator button. "What?" 

"You're turning into quite the flirt." 

She smiled openly. "I guess it's true what they say. The more you're with someone, the more like them you become." 

He nodded in agreement. As they entered the elevator and the door closed behind them, he said, "Uh huh. I think you have great legs." 

"So do I. See, we even think alike." Yes, Scully told herself, tomorrow I do believe Phase Two of his Scully Method course begins. 

I always like it when they have fun! 

Pattie. 

  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie.


End file.
